


Eclipsa vs The Forces of Mewni

by DeadSky



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Eclipsa gets the life she deserves, Eclipsa is trying, Except Heckapoo, F/M, Fuck the MHC, Globgor gets the life he deserves, Globgor is best dad, Interspecies Romance, Meteora and Festivia are siblings, The Butterfly Family lives on but in a nicer way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSky/pseuds/DeadSky
Summary: Eclipsa never knew or wanted to know what was going on just beyond her castle walls, but now she does. She never liked peacefulness or being normal anyway.





	1. A Queens End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I am actually going to post, I have an idea where I want to take this but I change my mind a LOT. Also to all yall who enjoy the whole Mariposa/Meteora, I'm trying to think of a way to incorporate the two together but it's going to need a lot of planning and explanation so I might not even add it. Also, my update schedule is gonna be W A C K  
> Anyway, please enjoy this, constructive criticism is wanted.

          Solaria rushed forward and slashed her sword down onto the monster, it screamed in pain went to retaliate, only to meet the unstable Solarian blade that Solaria's right-hand girl, Mina, wielded. A bright slash appeared on its body, which only grew by the second until it exploded to small pieces of glowing remnant that dissipated into nothing. Solaria cheered and brought Mina into a strong embrace.

          "Ah ha! Yet another evil monster brought down by our hand Mina!" Solaria turned toward her only daughter "Did you see Eclipsa?"

          Eclipsa was brought out of her daydream. Hunting with her mother became repetitive and boring when she turned 10, but never had the heart to say she didn't want to go. When she was a baby, her mother would bring her on every hunt, and her mother would fondly retell tales of when she would slay a monster with Eclipsa strapped to her chest. Eclipsa knew how important these hunts were to her, but pretending to be interested was getting harder and harder.

          "Uh, yeah I did" Eclipsa lied "What did the monster do anyway?"

          "Dare to tred in our territory of course!" Mina spat angrily, twisting her sword and sheathing it in her belt.

          Eclipsa nodded and got up from her rock, dusting herself off she jogged to catch up to her mother and Mina, who were already off toward the castle. It was quiet all the way there until Mina started up small talk with her, but it was mostly about how one of her latest solo missions went, which was more boring than actually being there.

          When they made it back to the castle, Eclipsa was about to escape to her room but was stopped by her mother, who ushered her head toward the stairs. Eclipsa was confused, but followed her mother to her office. The walls were decorated with monster skulls, stuffed game, and photos of Solaria and her Uncle. One in particular was of Solaria in tears with Jushtin laughing. Jushtin, being older, had received the wand first and in his experimenting ended up shaving all of her mothers hair off. Jokes on him, Solaria actually liked the look and only started to grow out her hair when she took the throne when Jushtin gave it up.

          "Eclipsa, dear, take a seat." Her mother ushered toward one of the many padded chairs "I'd like to talk with you."

          Eclipsa took her seat, a moment later a servant rushed in with a small platter of Snookers and tea and set it gently next to her mother, the servant sped away not even a second later. Eclipsa took a Snookers off the platter and prepared herself, talks with her mother rarely went well.

          "Your birthday is coming up soon as you know, and I think my time to end my reign is coming up too." Solaria spoke with eerie calm

          Eclipsa choked on her tea "E-End of your reign?!"

          "Yes," Solaria sighed, looking at the floor "I'm older now Eclipsa, I'm weaker. I had you at the oldest age in our families history. When your father passed I was devastated, but it made me realize I wasn't that close behind him. The royal doctors have already told me if I keep up this monster hunting and being a queen they don't think my heart will be able to take it."

          "Then stop being a hunter! You should be able to continue being queen then right?" Eclipsa argued, setting down her teacup with much more force then necessary.

          "Eclipsa I would rather die than give up hunting those beasts."

          Eclipsa felt the blood in her veins practically freeze. The determined look on her mothers face softened, and Eclipsa almost felt sorry for her, but it was quickly replaced by rage.

          "You'd give up your life, to hunt monsters, some that didn't do anything besides a petty crime!?" She erupted "You'd give up trying to raise your own daughter to fuel your own selfish desires!?"

          "Dear, it's not like th-"

          "Don't" Eclipsa glared, she blinked a few tears away before rushing to the door "Just leave me alone you coward!"

          Eclipsa ran from the room, leaving Solaria alone in the study. Her heart was heavy and the wand sheathed in her belt felt all too heavy. In a castle full of people, she'd never felt more alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

          The castle's gardens would be the first place her mother or any guards would look, so Eclipsa made to avoid that place. She was currently in the outskirts of town, still in her dress that radiated royalty but she didn't care, she just needed to get away. She glanced everywhere for any sort of place to hide, all the shops were closed and only a few people were out, but they didn't seem to care about Eclipsa's presence. A flash of dark green leaves caught her attention, the Forest of Certain death.

          The forest was pitch black at night and it was hard to move around but Eclipsa managed. She wasn't sure how far she walked, but eventually, she came across a small pond. Moonbugs and glowfish lit the area in a calming blue and gold lighting, and the whisper lilies hummed an unfamiliar tune for the birds that slept above. It was a beautiful place in an ironically named place.

          Eclipsa sat in the dewy grass and peeled off her shoes and stockings, dipping her toes into the pond, it was warm. She peered at her reflection, red and puffy eyes stared back, with wet streaks decorating her Spade cheeks. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, trying to clean herself up a bit. Crying like a child was not befitting of a future queen- no, THE future queen. 

          "Why are you sad?" an unfamiliar voice spoke

          Eclipsa practically jumped 4 feet in the air and whipped around to look for the owner of the voice. A monster, tall and muscly stood half hiding behind a tree stared back with four eyes.

          "You are mewman, aren't you? You're living the dream under Solaria's rule, you have no reason to be sad."

          Eclipsa chocked back a sob "Not for long."

          She could hear the monster's footsteps as he tred carefully closer, sitting a few feet away from her he put his own feet into the water. The monster tried to several times but kept cutting himself off.

          "My uh- My name is Globgor" He finally spat out "Do you, uhm, wanna talk about it?"

          For some reason, Eclipsa did, she spilled all that happened that day to a complete stranger, a monster at that, about how her mother was going to potentially die to keep hunting monsters and how she might be queen in the next few months at least.

          Globgor was silent through all of it, and what Eclipsa didn't notice was he crept closer and closer to her until he was a few inches away from her, but Eclipsa bridged the gap and latched onto his side to cry her eyes out. He tensed tremendously but relaxed after a bit. They both sat there until the Eclipsa fell asleep, and Globgor could no longer hold his eyes open, and he too drifted off.

          The next morning Globgor awoke to frazzled looking Princess searching for her shoes. Her back was turned to him and he could hear the unsavory curses and grumbled coming from her.

          "The shoe gofers probably took them, your" Globgor paused "Highness?" He wasn't sure if calling her that in a formal way was too late or not.

          "Well, that's just dandy!" Eclipsa huffed "First I run off, then I wake up laying on someone my mother very much wants dead and now my shoes were taken by some damn gofers!"

          Globgor laughed at Eclipsa's predicament she just scowled at him crossing her arms and growling at him. He stood and knocked on the Weeping Blossom tree as he calmed his laughter into just giggles. A small animal poked his head out and Globgor whispered in its ear, a horrified look appeared on its face and quickly disappeared. Not a moment later, Eclipsa's shoes popped out of a hole in the ground, looking as good as the day she received them. Eclipsa was in awe.

          "I- uhm" Eclipsa was speechless "Thank you, I suppose. My name is Eclipsa."

          "I do hope you remember mine, but if you don't it's Globgor."

          Eclipsa laughed "How could I forget a name like Globgor" She paused and smiled "You are also the first monster I've met before"

          Globgor felt his cheeks warm and he coughed to cover his impolite gasp. Anyone could see she was quite beautiful, monster or mewman.

          "Uh, thanks. You're the first mewman I've met before." Globgor paused "Can I see you again?"

          Eclipsa froze. If you had told her a monster would be asking to see her again, she'd order you to be locked up and questioned by Mina. Years of her mother and MIna's influence dawned on her. "Don't trust monsters" was rule number one and yet...

          "I'd love to Globgor, same place?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

          Eclipsa came home that day to an angry Mina but an entirely silent Solaria. The lecturing from Mina didn't really affect her, she loved Mina with all her heart, but she was not her mother. Mina was sort of like the hypocritical aunt that Eclipsa never had, instead she had a party animal uncle to boot.

          Up in her room, Eclipsa laid on her bed conflicted. Going to see the monster again? Her first instinct was to bring an entire army to bring him down but that was probably her inner Solaria talking. Globgor listened to her, let her sleep, got her shoes back and most of all he didn't kill her, a mewman royal. All her life she had been told that monsters were cold-blooded and that they hated all mewmans, that they didn't care how old you were or what status you were, that they would kill you no matter what.

          Eclipsa clasped her hands over her eyes "Why in the world do I want to see him again?"


	2. Learning and Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again in a somewhat timely manner  
> Tomorrow is my last day of school and then I will be gone for a week for a trip through my school so I'm hoping to get this chapter out and the next before I leave.  
> Also, I'd like to thanks the lovely comments I got on my last chapter, and thanks to the kudos I got. They're not much but it gives me a LOT of motivation to work on this, even people just looking at my story makes me happy!  
> I plan on making this story long, by the way

          Eclipsa couldn't find a good opening to leave the castle until a few days later. After her little escapade, Solaria had ordered more guards to patrol the castle and the surrounding exists, although she hadn't said anything since their argument, Solaria made it clear she was not pleased with Eclipsa running off.

          With a small ' _click'_ , Eclipsa's long cotton cloak wrapped loosely around her form. She crept out of her room, making sure the guards weren't around and took off down the grand staircase and into one of the servant halls. She could hear the snores of the day workers and the bustling of the night ones, making sure to avoid them just in case they reported her. Although it's unlikely they would, she was a princess after all.

          Slipping into town, Eclipsa let out a sigh of relief, slowing her pace and strolling to the pond where she met Globgor before, however, when she got there, there was no monster in sight.

          "Globgor?" Eclipsa called, stepping more into the light, straining her eyes to look for any silhouettes.

          "You came..."

          Eclipsa turned to see Globgor, no longer wearing just a cloth around his waist, but now was clad in a simple suit made for someone of Mewni middle class. He looked nervous and surprised to see her.

          "I thought you wouldn't I..." He paused "I feel silly for even assuming you'd come the next day."

          Eclipsa's face reddened, she almost facepalmed. How could she have forgotten to set a date for their meeting?

          "Oh goodness" Eclipsa cried "I deeply apologize, making you come all this way every day instead of giving you a date."

          Globgor assured her it was fine, that he didn't mind waiting for her, which caused Eclipsa's spades to glow a bright violet-red color. It flattered her deeply that someone was so dedicated to seeing her. Globgor laid a blanket on the grass and patted it, inviting Eclipsa to take a seat. Eclipsa obliged and kneeled, her puffy red dress pooling around her. Globgor pulled out a small brown basket covered in a red and white checkered cloth, once pulled back, it revealed many unfamiliar treats.

          "A lot of Mewman delicacies were adapted by monster recipes, I hear, so I found a few recipes my dad kept and made them more, uhm, you friendly." Globgor spoke, scratching the back of his large neck.

          "Oh, that's wonderful!" Eclipsa smiled "No one has ever done that for me before, thank you, Globgor"

          Globgor couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush. Something about his name on such a small and cute woman like Eclipsa made his heart stir.

          They both ate in silence, Eclipsa occasionally asking what something was originally and if she could have the recipe, which Globgor promised to bring the next meeting. Globgor in return asked questions about Mewni and the royal family since he knew almost nothing about them.

          "So how many queens have there been?" Globgor asked

          "I'm not sure" Eclipsa responded, causing Globgor to give her a look.

          "It's complicated, you see" Eclipsa paused "We only started recording our history a couple of generations ago, with my grandmother Skywynn. Before that, the queens just lived and died without many records. We created the Room of Queens to keep better track of them and to recognize our history, so when the Queen turns 15 her tapestry begins to weave. Before my grandmother, there was Cloudia The Cold and before her, there was Terraria the Young, the youngest queen in history at the age of 10."

          "How do you become Queen at 10?" Globgor questioned.

          "That's why we have records now, a lot of our history is unclear or just lost. We don't know for sure why she took over, but it's assumed her mother and father both met their demise together in either an accident or a monster attack, it's unclear."

          They continued the rest of the picnic in silence. When the sun began to peak it's shining rays just above the treeline, Eclipsa knew it was time to go. They packed up the blanket and basket and Globgor picked a few Whisper lilies from the pond side to pot and give Eclipsa.

          "These are for you!" Globgor said hurriedly, practically shoving the lilies into the princess's face. "The tune they whisper is an old monster lullaby, you seemed to like it our last meeting so I thought..."

          "They're wonderful Globgor" Eclipsa took the flowers "You sure know how to woo a woman don't you?"

          "Yeah about that" Globgor trailed "Is this- no. Was this uh... erm..."

          Eclipsa waited patiently, giggling softly "You don't have to be so nervous around me, you know."

          "WAS THIS A DATE?!" Globgor shouted, scaring off the birds that startled awake.

          Eclipsa was frozen and her spades began to glow very brightly, the feeling of being flustered was uncommon to the princess. Was this a date? Did she  _want_ it to be a date? Meanwhile, in her internal panic, Globgor was in an  _external_ panic.

          "Oh my god that was so out of line! How could I ask that? Of course, it wasn't a date you dumbass, shes a mewman and you're a monster!" Globgor placed his face in his hands "I'm so stu-"

          "Yes"

          Globgor stopped. "What?" He asked timidly.

         "I said yes," Eclipsa spoke with the best confident tone she could muster, but lost it soon after. "O-Only if you wanted it to be of course..."

         Globgor was silent before he let out a hearty cheer and lifted up Eclipsa with laugh. Eclipsa was startled but began to laugh along, finding humor in his celebratory actions. When Globgor put her down he smiled wide, his pearly white, sharp teeth beamed in the morning sun.

         "I promise Clipsa I'll make these meetin- er  _dates_ even better then this one, I promise!" Globgor exclaimed, obviously overjoyed at the idea of more dates.

         "I'm not sure Globgor" Eclipsa smiled "This will be pretty hard to beat."

         But Globgor did manage to make the next date better.

          _And every one after_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

         Eclipsa finally talked to her mother again, one on one, 2 months later, when she finally gave her the Royal Spellbook. Avoiding her mother had been a challenge, and Mina's constant pestering that she was making her mother sad was guilt-inducing and annoying, but she had held out. Eclipsa was not so easy to forgive.

         "This is the Royal Spellbook, it contains spells from almost every queen. With this you can learn the basic spells that every queen should know, but now you can also learn ones that your ancestors have made, you can also make your own." Solaria explained, handing the very thick leather-bound book to her.

         Eclipsa took the book into her hands and immediately flipped through the different sections, many of which had unrecognizable names.

         "Who was Nebulara?"

         "Ah, Nebulara The Loving, she is the reason we have so many distant relatives" Solaria cringed "She had many, er, lovers in her lifetime. But stuck with King Gladius until her death, which left Terraria to take the throne."

         Eclipsa nodded and looked through some of Nebulara's spells. They were mostly things for house duties and childcare spells until she got to the chapter dubbed  _The Chapter of Passion_ where she stopped reading in order to spare her eyes.

         "Yeah I wouldn't read that chapter either."

         Eclipsa screamed as a blue  _thing_ came out of the book.

         "Not the best reaction to me appearing but definitely not the worst" The thing bowed "My name is Glossaryck and I am you a friendly little magic guide when your mother isn't any help"

         "Y-you just live in the book?" Eclipsa asked

         "Yes and no" Eclipsa tried to ask what he meant but was cut off, "I say we jump right into learning some of the more basic spells, those are easy and fun, then we can start doing your own spells or learn some of your ancestors, whatever you want to do first.

         Eclipsa nodded and began to follow Glossaryck out of the room.

        "Eclipsa" Her mom started "I love you."

        Eclipsa stopped, but didn't bother turning around to say "I love you too."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

        "Shadow cloak!" Eclipsa shouted, feeling the familiar wrap of shadow that surrounded her.

        Eclipsa had gotten better at spellcasting in the few weeks of practicing, and even began to develop her own spells such as the one she used just now. The next spell she was working on was called "Midnight Shreik", but Eclipsa hadn't quite worked out all the kinks in it.

        Eclipsa was also now going on regular dates with Globgor, their spot at the pond was always good to meet, but sometimes they visited old ruins of towns that ancient mewmans built but were abandoned, tonight, however, was not one of those nights.

        "Globgor!" Eclipsa called, almost to the clearing "I've learned some new spells if you want to see-"

        Only when Eclipsa got to the clearing did she realize there was a strong smell of smoke, and only then did she realize that Globgor was nowhere in sight and that their little clearing was singed and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that in Canon, when Solaria was killed, Eclipsa had no time to learn to "dip down" and do wandless magic (As was referenced in the show). So in this story, since Solaria is not dead yet, Eclipsa will be learning how to "dip down" and do wandless magic.


	3. A Chance Encounter With Motherly Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha yeet, sorry for the mad delay. I started to write out the chapter but hated it so I deleted it all and sat on all my ideas for like 3 weeks. Hopefully, my writers block/harsh criticism won't delay me this long again.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated!

         "Globgor!?" Eclipsa shouted, feeling her heart race with adrenaline and panic, what happened?

          Eclipsa ran into the pitch black woodlands, calling for Globgor.  It was becoming harder and harder to see, the dense leaves covering any chance of moonlight from the sky. Eclipsa swiped her hand and immediately a slash of light appeared before her, it rose up and curved into a circle and created a halo above her head, lighting the area around her effectively. Every nighttime creature she came across promptly hissed and retreated deeper in the thickets of the forest in response to her noise and light.

          Eclipsa paused for a breath, her lungs burned and her legs screamed at her for suddenly sprinting out of the blue and for so long. Eclipsa hadn't heard anything from Globgor and she felt that familiar feeling of dread burn her throat. What if Globgor were injured, what if he got caught by some of the Solarian hunters? What he already burst?

          That thought made bile rise up to her throat, and Eclipsa struggled to keep it down. "He's fine" she rationalized "He probably just ran back to his home, if I just knew where to find it I-" Eclipsa gasped, she knew how to find Globgor.

          "I summon the spirit of The Huntress

          To guide me even when skies are sunless"

          Eclipsa yelped as her wrist burned in pain. A rope glowing red wrapped tightly around her wrist and tightened immensely, almost enough to cut off circulation completely. The other end of the rope shot off into the distance to her left, seemingly growing with no stop, until it did and it jerked Eclipsa so hard she scratched to ground, a sharp rock cutting her arm. She quickly got up and ran in the direction of the other end of the rope, trying to avoid any protruding roots to avoid falling again and injuring herself further.

         After what seemed like an eternity of running, Eclipsa finally broke the treeline and made it to a clearing where a small stone cottage, the rope curled around it and it was secured to the door handle, telling her that Globgor was inside. Eclipsa wasted no time and ran up to the door and grasped the handle, the rope disappeared and Eclipsa opened the door.

         A monster she had never seen before looked up from it's sitting area, and upon closer inspection, it was a female monster that looked like Globgor but older. The monster had wrinkles in her face and her body was much duller. Her hair, however, instead of pure white, was a mossy green with grey hairs around her hairline. The monster looked up in surprie, but it quickly turned into pure horror.

         "P-Please don't!" She stuttered, a sob creeping through "We haven't done anything wrong, please don't kill my family. My son is sick he's only a child!"

         Eclipsa froze. She thought she was here to... to kill her? The idea to Eclipsa was laughable but to the monster? Seeing the pain in her face, the fear that she might die, it struck Eclipsa with a strong feeling of remorse and guilt. Is this however monster felt? Whenever her mother went out monster hunting, Eclipsa never spared a thought about the lives of those monsters, how many families had she witnessed fall apart? It wasn't like you could tell age easy either- dear god how many children had her mother and Mina slayed?

         "I'm not here to kill you, I promise!" Eclipsa made a step forward and frowned sadly when she saw the monster put up her arms as a defense and take a step back "Please I just want to see Globgor."

         The monster stared back in surprise "Why do you want to see my son? He hasn't been out of the house in days, anything you think he could've done isn't possible!"

         Before Eclipsa could say anything else, something moving in the background caught her eye.

         "Mother? What-" "Globgor go back to bed now!"

         Globgor ignored her and walked forward when he saw Eclipsa his expression turned to shock and confusion, then to happiness.

         "Globgor!" Eclipsa rushed past his mother and wrapped her small arms around his large torso in tears "I-I thought... My god Globby when I saw the lake I didn't know-"

         Globgor promptly shushed her by kissing both her spades and then her lips. Eclipsa savored this moment, her cheeks bloomed a fluorescent magenta. " _He's safe, thank god he's safe!_ ". Her arms trailed upward and around his neck, in order to deepen the kiss but was interrupted by someone ripping her away from Globgor and slamming her into the wall, her vision swimming with black.

         That someone turned out to be Globgor's mother.

         "I don't know what you just did to my son but I won't stand it!" She shouted, her fingernails growing in length "I don't care if you're royalty either, I'll be doing the monster community a favor with your  **death!** "

         Eclipsa erupted a shield around her just in time, fore Globgor's mother had swiped down, her claws making deep marks in the barrier that would have surely cleaved Eclipsa in half.

         Eclipsa cowered and curled into a ball. She was scared, no she was downright terrified. Eclipsa almost died, her mother wasn't there to save. All the sudden being in the bubble wasn't a safe feeling, it was too small. Her breathing quickened and tears were falling down her cheeks. From inside the bubble, she could hear Globgor yelling, presumably at his mother, and loud bangs and shuffles. Were they fighting? The fear of Globgor being hurt again resurfaced and Eclipsa felt her whole body tense up, and unbeknownst to her, the pretty maroon spades on her cheeks turned a sickening black. Eclipsa looked up from her ball and saw Globgor standing over his mother, he looked at Eclipsa with concern and fear.

          It was then that Eclipsa felt her magic reach its end, from the training she did that day to the cloak spell, the Huntress spell and the shield, her magic was almost diminished completely. Eclipsa felt her body go limp and she saw the shield fall, just before her vision and mind went black.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

          Eclipsa gasped and sat up abruptly and suddenly became light headed. Everything was numb but it hurt at the same time. She felt terribly hungry, thirsty and she felt like she was going to throw up her stomach. Eclipsa groaned and looked around at her surroundings, she was definitely not in the castle. The walls were made of a rough cobble, the floor was a simple oak and the bed she was sitting on was covered in animal fur, although to the owner's credit it was  _very_ soft fur.

          The door creaked and Eclipsa looked over to see Globgor coming in with a glass of water. Globgor saw her awake and gasped, rushing over and hugging her.

          "Thank god you're awake!" Globgor spoke in relief "You've been out for days!"

          "Globgor-" Eclipsa coughed and rubbed her throat, she took a swig from the water Globgor got and continued "Globby, what happened? How long have I been out?"

          "My mother attacked you, she thought you cast a spell on me" Globgor looked at Eclipsa in concern "When you put a shield to protect yourself you passed out after a bit and you were seizing- I was so scared you were dying Clipse."

          "That was magical exhaustion" Eclipsa explained "When someone uses magic it needs to be replenished with rest. I had practiced earlier that day and used a spell to hide from the guards patrolling, so when I got to the pond my magic was already low. When I couldn't find you I cast a tracking spell and that was teetering me on the edge of collapse. Then when I put up the shield it was too much for my body and I collapsed, it was like running a marathon when you haven't eaten in 2 weeks."

          Globgor stared at her and kissed her gently. He pushed her down onto the bed and laid next to her, rubbing side and humming a sweet tune. Eclipsa curled closer to her love and breathed in his scent, he always smelled like the forest and freshly baked bread, Globgor was an amazing baker. Moments like these were when Eclipsa was reassured that their love was real, that he wasn't just playing with her to get to her mother, that he didn't just want to score with a mewman girl. He loved her, and she loved him.

          "I'm going to talk with my mother again" Eclipsa spoke softly "And I want to bring you with."

          "What!" Globgor yelled, shooting up from the bed. Eclipsa scowled at him in annoyance, she was comfy dammit!

          "You said I've been out for days right? My mother has probably sent out search parties and is looking for me. If I bring you and say you rescued me from a band of rouge monsters who were trying to kill me, she'll be grateful and it will be one step closer to her and the rest of the kingdom to accept you, to accept us."

          "But what if she just thinks I'm trying to keep you hostage, or what if she thinks I'm just tricking you, or what if-" Eclipsa shushed him with index finger roughly placed upon his lips.

          "It'll be fine, I already have a story drawn up. The worst that will happen is that Mina will be on your case, so you'll just have to act extra gentleman like." Eclipsa chuckled and squished Globgor's cheeks.

          Globgor seemed unsure but sighed, giving in to Eclipsa's pleas. Eclipsa immediately stood up and went to open the door when she stopped and turned to Globgor with a fearful expression.

          "Is uhm... Is your mother out there?" Eclipsa whispered

          "Oh, no she went home. She only came over to check on me since I had sent her letter talking about how I'd been injured a little and met the most beautiful girl in the world." Globgor teased, but soon after frowned "She's mad at me for not telling her you were mewman, but I can tell she regrets attacking you, she just thought that you were there to attack me or spell me into coming close to the edge of the forest so Solaria could slay me. She told me to tell you she was sorry, but I'm sure she's going to do that herself when she sees you again, she wants to get to know her future daughter-in-law after all."

          "Oh well that's go- wait" Eclipsa's eyes widened "Future daughter-in-law?"

          Globgor's cheeks flushed and he began to stutter over his words terribly before he could get a coherent sentence out.

          "I well- shit... uhm well what I meant to say was uh..." Globgor groaned "We've gotten close and I wanted to ask you to, you know, marry you. I'm going to be frank my dear I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I was going to look at commissioning a custom ring and making a dress so I'd satisfy both of our customs. I'd even planned out the season that would be best since I know how much you love spring!"

          Globgor groaned again "I just wish, though, that I hadn't opened my big mouth and made it a better surprise for your proposal but I guess I can do it now"

          Eclipsa was stunned and felt her eyes water with tears and her cheeks flush as Globgor took her hands in his and got down on one knee.

          "My dear Eclipsa, my love and darkest star" He started, taking in a deep breath to calm himself "When I first met you, I was scared, to be honest, for I had felt myself fall in love with at first glance. And for every time after that, I felt my heart aching deeper and deeper for your kisses, your hugs, your love. I felt that I was no longer happy when you weren't around, and my only solace was when I remembered that I would be seeing you every Friday. But when the pond was burned by some of Solaria's warriors, I was devastated, our place had been destroyed, where we had first met was gone and I was injured. All I could think about when I was what your reaction was going to and-and how sad it would make you. It was at that moment I realized that I wanted to make you happy no matter what, keep you happy no matter the cost and love you as long as my life will allow. So, Princess Eclipsa Butterfly, future queen of Mewni, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

           Eclipsa was now sobbing, she was so touched and felt so loved. Eclipsa nodded vigorously and wrapped her arms around Globgor, kissing everywhere on his face before finally reaching his lips.

           At that moment, Eclipsa felt that everything would work out in the end, and if there were bumps, Globgor would guide her through with his love for her.

 

 

          

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story/AU I wanna start with this (Just before Eclipsa gets her wand) all the way to Meteora being born and growing up. First of all though, some clarifications. Solaria doesn't die in an assassination, she stops being queen and monster hunting before that. Festivia will still be queen, just in a different way (No baby swapping yay!). Finally, some magic, OCs, and creative lore liberties will be taken, so if for some godforsaken reason Disney says "Sike, y'all get a movie/season 5" I'm going to come up with some hopefully suitable explanations in the History of Mewni.  
> That's all I guess, remember, constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
